Wishful Drinking
by Vamp213
Summary: "I wish I may, I wish I might stop troubles ways from coming tonight." The dead should stay dead but what happens when they don't. -Sequel to A Drunk Man Tells No Tales- R
1. Dark Awakening

An: HEY HEY HEY EVERYBODY! Ahah Well I thought it was about time I began to write ADMTNT Sequel (still can't believe it's over). To those who are just reading this now it'll probably make a little more sense if you read A Drunk Man Tells No Tales first, but overall it's your choice. Well without further ado here it is the sequel to A Drunk Man Tells No Tales; Wishful Drinking. Enjoy lovelies!

Wishful Drinking Chapter 1: Dark Awakening.

* * *

5 years together, 4 wedding anniversaries, 3 vacations, 2 kids, and 1 happy family.

That was the life of Stefan and Bonnie Salvatore.

Some would say that there lives were picture perfect and that they had no troubles in the world, but they were wrong. Over the course of their relationship they had to deal with issues like Stefan's drinking problem, Bonnie getting pregnant, Back stabbing friends, Bonnie getting kidnapped, and of course Stefan raising another man's child. Their lives have been a whirlwind, but lately the two seemed to find their peace and live their lives happily with their family and friends.

It was a warm summer day at the cottage. The sun shone brightly and made the water glisten almost as if tiny little diamonds danced on top of it. The birds sang beautifully and peacefully and the wind was warm and gentle. Right now Bonnie's mind was at ease, the young woman was sprawled out on a long beach chair reading one of her favourite magazines and drinking a nice tall and cold glass of Ice Tea. It was strange she could have sworn that she had lived this moment before. The relaxation, the beautiful scenery, everything; and when she saw her two sons come rushing towards her with Stefan not too far behind everything clicked. She had been here before in her dreams.

"Hi mommy!" One of the boys said as he ran over to the young woman. Bonnie smiled as she embraced the little boy in a tight hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. She watched the boy with captivating baby blue eyes and wild light brown unruly hair wipe off her kiss. When he did Bonnie rose an eyebrow up at him and kissed him all over his face making the boy giggle. He was her youngest son, only younger than the eldest by one year. His name was Hunter Cole Salvatore. Despite the fact he wasn't Stefan's biological son, Stefan remained faithful to his word and raised Hunter as his own. He even went so far as to label the little boy as a Salvatore and sign his birth certificate when he didn't have to.

"Hunter, you have the girl disease now!" Luke said as he approached them. Luke Damon Salvatore was Bonnie's and Stefan's oldest son. Luke was now 5 years old, only one year older than his little brother. His foresty green eyes were mesmerizing and resembled his mothers. Luke's hair was more tamed than Hunter's. Luke's dark brown hair was short and his curls weren't as tight, wild, or as springy as Hunter's.

"Do not!" Hunter replied turning around to face his brother.

"Do too!"

"Uh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Mommies don't count!" Hunter said folded his arms over his chest. He and Luke could go on for days and it drove Bonnie and Stefan insane.

"Yes they do!"

"Well I like mommy's kisses, so ha!" Hunter said sticking his tongue out at Luke. Luke's lips curled up into his signature smirk that resembled his uncle's. The little boy waited for his brother to stick his taunting tongue back into his mouth before he responded.

"That's because you're a baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No, I'm not! I'm four!" Hunter said angrily. "Babies aren't four!"

"That's enough!" Bonnie said finally stepping in. "Luke stop calling your brother a baby and provoking him, and Hunter stop arguing and yelling at your brother."

"Yes mom." The boys said in unison.

"You know I like mommy's kisses too." Stefan said with a grin on his face as he approached them. Luke slapped a hand on his face and wiped it off slowly before turning to his little brother.

"Come on Hunt, let's go before they start kissing."

"Yeah mommy and daddy's kisses are yucky, they kiss on the mouth!" Hunter replied "Oh can we play race cars and can I have the blue one?"

Luke smiled and nodded his head. "Sure." He said before the both of them ran off towards the cottage. Stefan simply laughed before bending down and placing a small peck on Bonnie's lips. He smiled in approval when he realized she was wearing the yellow sundress he liked very much. It complimented her mocha skin tone, showcased her stunning legs, and did wonders with her curves.

"Where are Damon and Caroline?" The stunning man said as he took a seat on one of the lawn chairs. As a couple of years passed Caroline and Damon had grown closer, from them simply being friends to them developing a relationship. No one knew about them until one Christmas; party a year ago, where Luke caught them swapping spit in the closet.

"Inside, Damon's seasoning some steaks to grill later on." Bonnie wet one of her fingers before she turned the page of her magazine. When she felt Stefan staring at her she could no longer concentrate on what she was reading and decided to close the magazine.

"What?"

Stefan simply shook his head.

"Nothing."

"No seriously what is it?" Bonnie said as she sat up properly in her beach chair. "How come you're looking at me like that?"

"Can't a man simply look at his wife and admire her beauty?" Stefan questioned making the young woman roll her eyes and smile at the man.

"You're so cheesy!"

Stefan chuckled softly, "And you're wearing that pretty little sundress that I like so much." He got up from his chair and moved to Bonnie. "I can't help but to look at you and be cheesy."

Bonnie giggled as he pressed his lips on hers bringing her into a warm soft kiss. When he finally pulled away Bonnie looked deeply into his smokey grey orbs before she opened her mouth to speak "When are you going to turn me?" Stefan sighed as he heard the words leave Bonnie's lips. Truth be told he didn't know, everything was different it wasn't just him and Bonnie anymore, they had children to think about as well. But on the other hand Stefan knew he wasn't getting any older and Bonnie was now 23 years old. The only solution to this would be Bonnie turning, they knew it from the start.

"I know you don't want to think about it but I'm getting older." Bonnie continued "I don't want to be a 50 year old cougar whose married to a 17 year old."

"Older women are hot." Stefan reasoned. The vampire wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at Bonnie. The green eyed witch frowned at him realizing that he was not taking this seriously. Stefan ran a hand through his thick short hair when he saw that Bonnie really and truly wanted to talk about it.

"I'm just thinking about the kids, how will we explain to them why were not aging like all the other parents?"

"We could try and explain it to them afterall they are half vampire and half witch, not to mention some of the werewolf genes Hunter has in him." Bonnie rambled on. "They're going to find out anyways, they already know they're different. Luke is becoming quite the eavesdropper with his heightened hearing and one time I caught him looking through my spell books. Hunter has the aggression of the werewolf and he is incredibly strong. We even slip them blood every now and then to stop some of the cravings. When are we going to tell them Stefan? "

"I'm just not sure right now is the time to do so."

"What are we supposed to do then?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe there's another way."

There he went again with the wishful thinking.

"I looked in all the spell books I have, I can't find a way to turn you human."

"There has to be something out there, if a witch created vampires then maybe that same witch has a spell to turn vampires into humans again."

"Only thing is that witch has been dead for centuries, I don't even know if I'd be able to contact her through the spirit world. I'd have to ask Grams."

"Try that and then if we are 100% positive there is no other way I'll turn you asap."

Bonnie released the breath she was holding knowing that, that was the best answer she was going to get out of him right now. The young woman nodded her head and went back to reading her magazine.

* * *

By nightfall everyone was back outside sitting around the warm blazing bonfire. Luke and Hunter ate their hamburgers and fries while the rest enjoyed their steaks, salad, and mashed potatoes that Damon had made.

"Are you two ready for back to school soon?" Caroline asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes!" Hunter said excitedly "This will be my first time ever going to school."

"That's right, you're four now aren't you, you little booger!" Damon said as he ruffled Hunter's wild hair. The mischievous blue eyed man signalled for Luke to come over before he whispered something into both of their ears. When Stefan saw the two boys giggling and laughing like crazy one of his thick eyebrows arched into a curve.

"What'd you tell them Damon?"

"Uncle Dam, said he's going to teach me how to kick ass and how to spit paper balls!"

"Oh and he also said he's got a surprise for us!" Hunter added to what his brother said.

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest.

"What did I tell you about the swear words Luke? If you do it again I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

"Ass isn't a swear word Bonnie." Damon replied in a matter of fact tone. "Besides you should see what I make them do when you're not there."

Bonnie playfully smacked the vampire on the arm.

"Teach my kids any other bad things and I'll light your pale, bony A-S-S on fire like the good old days."

Damon smiled. "Good to know the old feisty and B-I-T-C-H-Y bonnie that I love so much still exist."

Hunter turned to Caroline and looked up at the blonde.

"What is B-I-T-C-H-Y?"

"It's a way how all girls act like especially during certain times of the month." Damon spoke up with a smirk on his face. Bonnie smiled at him and focused her magic on him until she flat out gave him an anyersum. The vampire clutched his head and yelped out in pain. When Bonnie thought he had enough she eased her attack on him.

"Are you alright Uncle Damon?" Luke said rushing over to help the man up from his knees.

"Just peachy." The man groaned as he took a seat next to Caroline.

"Hey dad I was thinking me, you, Hunter, and Uncle Damon could go play football or manhunt in the forest tomorrow, Can we?"

"Pretty pretty please?"

"Sure" Stefan said with a smile "I don't see why not, are you up for it Damon?"

"An oppertunity to whip your butt in front of your kids and show 'em whose boss, I'm in."

"Great I want to be with Uncle Damon!" Luke said "We're going to win for sure!"

"That's what you think me and little Hunt over here have some serious skills."

"Yeah!" Hunter said happily. "Daddy played on his highschool team!"

"But uncle Damon taught Dad how to play which makes him a little better," Luke replied "Sorry Dad."

"No hard feelings kid."

"Bon we should put on our old cheerleading uniforms and cheer our boys on."

"That's if I can still fit into my cheerleading uniform." Bonnie joked as she patted her stomach. It was true after having two kids the young witch did gain some weight but with her hard work, determination and a hard ass trainer known as Caroline Forbes the weight came off as easily as it went on and she was back in her old body in no time.

"I know for a damn fact that cheerleading outfit fits you!" Caroline said "Come on sexy mama it'll be fun!"

"Yeah it'll be fun, sexy mama." Damon snickered.

"Fine I'll do it but I'm not going full out on some of the moves."

"Deal." The blonde responded with a smile on her face. The gang spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, eating and enjoying one another's company.

* * *

He carefully held a wooden box as he walked briskly into an empty bar in Chicago. Scanning the area first the man walked over to a bar stool, took a seat, placed his box on the counter and waited. He smiled when he saw a white haired woman come around the corner.

"I don't know how you got in here but the bar's close-What the hell do you want?" The woman asked as she realized just who exactly decided to pay her a visit.

"Don't be bitter Gloria, me and you have had some lovely times together." The man who was dressed in black said. "And I need a favour."

"Get out." Gloria replied "I'm done with you and your favours. That's exactly why I moved here."

"Well what if I told you this wasn't for me?"

Gloria rose an eyebrow at the man.

"Then who is it for?"

She watched as the man in front of her pointed at the wooden box that was on the counter.

"Him."

"You're going to need to be more specific of who that is and what you or it wants me to do, _Elijah_."

"I need you to use your witchy woo woo powers to bring Klaus back to life."

Chapter End.

* * *

An: Well tell me what you thought! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks a bunch for reading and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon but I have some pretty sick ideas that I'd love to try with this story but anyways the sequel is finally up and running and I want to know what you guys think? And what did you think of the Vampire Diaries? It's back! :D I kinda expected more but it's only the beginning and there were some pretty good scenes in the first episode but did you guys like it? tbh some parts of it were just ... to me and others were good haha I don't know but I can't wait to find out what happens next! Haha well leave a review and let me know what you thought Thanks so much for reading! God Bless and have a great week

-Vamp213 (L)


	2. Body Electric

**AN: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews you have left me! I'm glad to know this story is kicking off to a good start and that you guys liked the previous chapter. I truly want to thank each and everyone of you who took the time to read my story and also those who reviewed/ alerted/ and placed it under their favourites! Thank you all soo much. Enough from me, let's get on with the story shall we ;) Enjoy Lovelies!  
**

**WD Chapter 2: Body Electric.  
**

* * *

_He carefully held a wooden box as he walked briskly into an empty bar in Chicago. Scanning the area first the man walked over to a bar stool, took a seat, placed his box on the counter and waited. He smiled when he saw a white haired woman come around the corner._

_"I don't know how you got in here but the bar's close-What the hell do you want?" The woman asked as she realized just who exactly decided to pay her a visit._

_"Don't be bitter Gloria, me and you have had some lovely times together." The man who was dressed in black said. "And I need a favour."_

_"Get out." Gloria replied "I'm done with you and your favours. That's exactly why I moved here."_

_"Well what if I told you this wasn't for me?"_

_Gloria rose an eyebrow at the man._

_"Then who is it for?"_

_She watched as the man in front of her pointed at the wooden box that was on the counter._

_"Him."_

_"You're going to need to be more specific of who that is and what you or it wants me to do, Elijah."_

_"I need you to use your witchy woo woo powers to bring Klaus back to life."_

The older witch with hair as white as snow glanced at Elijah as if he had two heads. He wanted her to bring a man back from the grave. Something like that took a lot of magic, and not any kind of magic but magic that made the spirits crawl with disgust. Magic that if she dared tamper with it her family line would have to deal with huge consequences. Magic that was so powerful within itself that it would corrupt her very soul.

"What do you know? You Michaelsons really are insane." Gloria said as she waltzed her way over to her bar. The older woman placed a shot glass on the bar counter and began to pour herself a shot a whiskey. Elijah's dark eyes followed her movement. He knew Gloria was a strong witch but she was also strong headed and convincing her to do such a huge favour for him and his family would take lots and lots of manipulation.

"Is there a possibility you could do it?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Even if I could I wouldn't, I longed to see the day of Klaus' death and now that it's finally come you want me to bring him back. I don't think so."

"Gloria,' Elijah said smoothly, her name sounded silky as it played off his lips. "I understand that Niklaus has cause you great distress but I need you to do this for me and his son."

One of Gloria's eyebrows arched upwards.

"Son?" She replied "He told me nothing of a son."

"That is because the child is still young, only about 4 years of age." Elijah answered, the English man licked his lips slowly. "That child needs his father."

"That child is better off without him!" Gloria roared at Elijah. "Klaus would raise the boy in hate!"

The original could feel his blood begin to boil. The older witch jumped at the sound of Elijah's heavy fist slamming down on her counter.

"Listen you wretched witch, I have done multiple favours for you. I could have let your husband die that night in NewYork but instead I saved his life because you begged me to. You owe me so you will bring Niklaus back to life. One witch already ruined our plan I'll be damned if I let another do the same."

"I wont do it!"

Elijah smiled at her deviously, "Oh yes you will, that's if you hold any value to your son's life." Elijah slid her the box with Klaus' ashes before getting up from the bar stool and straightening his black suit.

"You have 3 weeks to find a way to bring him back."

Was all the man said before using his vampire speed and zipping out of the joint faster than the speed of light.

* * *

The cottage days seemed to go by faster than any single one of them anticipated to. Pretty soon September rolled on by and it was time for good old back to school. When Bonnie and Stefan went to drop the boys off Hunter clung onto Bonnie tightly. The tiny light skinned boy with hair as wild as the jungle had salty tears streaming down his face.

"I don't want to go!" The boy cried out loudly "I want to stay home with you!"

"Hunter you have to go to school." Stefan said trying to peel the boy off of his mother. Hunter fought Stefan's grip as he maintained to clutch onto Bonnie as if his life depended on it. The boy shook his head firecly.

"No!" He shouted "You can't make me!"

"Quit being a baby!" Luke said to the little boy who was causing a scene. "School's not so bad you get to colour, make friends, and eat lots of snacks!"

"Will we be in the same class?" Hunter began to wipe some of the tears from his cheeks.

"No, but I will play with you at recess."

Hunter began to untangle himself from Bonnie.

"Mommy will you be here after?"

"I promise I will be standing right here to pick you up after school." Bonnie said assuringly she then crossed an 'X' over the left side of her chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die." She then placed a kiss on the little boy's cheek and sent him off with Luke to go to their classes. As the walked over to the kindergarten gate Hunter kept on looking back at his parents and waving goodbye to them.

"Well that was much harder than I thought it was going to be." Bonnie said truthfully.

"I know, when it was Luke's turn to go to school for the first time he couldn't wait to get away from us." The couple began to walk away from the school and towards their car. Stefan took the driver's seat as Bonnie climbed in the passenger's side. Bringing the roaring engine to life they headed out of the parking lot and back to the boardinghouse.

"I talked to Grams about contacting the original witch." Bonnie said as she put her long wavy hair up to take some of the heat off of her neck. Today was boiling hot. This sparked curiosity in Stefan, one of his thick eyebrows rose up as he took his eyes off of the road for a moment to look at Bonnie.

"And?"

"And she thinks it's a horrible idea." Bonnie said out flatly. "She says it will take a lot of black magic. It could draw evil forces to us and corrupt my morals according to Grams. Besides there's no guarantee this witch will have a cure for vampirism."

"Well I don't want to take the chance of bringing any more evil into Mystic Falls." Stefan sighed as he made a left turn, they were almost home. "We had enough to deal with."

"Tell me about it, over the last couple of years mystic falls had just been peaceful." Bonnie replied "I would hate for it to go back to the way it was."

"Then it looks like you my dear are going to become a vampire."

Bonnie nodded her head. "It's fine with me, I'd get to die in your arms which would be extremely romantic and I think I'd make a pretty badass vampire."

"You? badass? please."

Bonnie glared at him.

"I am too badass!" She crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to look at her husband. "Last time I checked I brought you, Damon and not to mention others to their knees with an agonizing pain without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah my baby is a powerhouse."

Bonnie giggled.

"That's right, I'm Bonnie Salvatore and I kick ass and take names!" She said to the man. "Including yours."

A smile cracked open on Stefan's face, she surly had taken his name.

"Including mine."

* * *

A pair of dark brown eyes watched closely as the group of kindergarten kids played. A wicked smile was placed on the person's face as they watch one boy in particular. The boy with caramel skin, brilliant blue eyes and wild curly hair was playing with his race car he had brought from home with a group of boys, some who looked older than him.

The figure spotted out another face one who looked somewhat similar to the other boy. They both had that creamy caramel complexion but the other had foresty green eyes and more tamed hair. The other boy looked a little older too. And that's when it clicked to the man, they were brothers. A single word slipped out of the man's mouth.

"Luke." He whispered to himself. "So this is Luke the child of Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore huh?"

The man whisked his eyes away from the boy. Even though Klaus had told him small details about the boy, he wasn't interested in him. He and Luke shared nothing, though the boy was powerful he was of no use to him. His eyes gazed back to the wild curly haired boy. The man wore a look of astonishment as he stared at the boy. It truly amazed him how much he reflected Klaus. He wore his father's striking features, he could sense the immense amount of power and rage the boy had just like his father. He was the one he came here for, he was the one who shared DNA with him and he was the one he could call nephew.

Elijah's ears perked up when he had heard Luke address the boy by his name.

"Come on Hunter, it's time to go back in!" Luke said to his little brother.

"Ok!" The boy said happily as he picked up his toys and ran inside.

Elijah had a wicked smirk on his face, so that was his name.

"Hunter," Elijah said darkly, he stretched out the boy's name making sure to extend the`R'. "You know not of your potential, but be still my boy I shall teach you all there is to know and you will come back to us. Together you, your father, and I shall rule the world."

Elijah buttoned up his suit, he needed to find a way to make the boy notice him.

* * *

"School. Was. Great!" Hunter said with a mouth stuffed full of mashed potatoes. When he saw his mother give him a stern look he gulped down his food and continued to tell the family how his day went. "I played with Luke and made a bunch of new friends who like cars just like me!"

"That's great hun!" Bonnie replied with a warm smile on her face. "How about you Lukey?"

"It was alright," Luke sat silently at the table playing with his vegetables. "Nothing special."

"Well did you teach your friends the football move Uncle Damon showed you?" Stefan spoke up looking directly into his son's earthy orbs. Luke shook his head and continued to play with his vegetables. Bonnie and Stefan exchanged a glance of concern. It wasn't like Luke to be down in the dumps.

"Well why not?"

"Because Hunter kept on interrupting me when I was trying to." Luke said stabbing a carrot with his fork.

"Did not!" Hunter replied "No one wanted to watch you show off so instead we all played with our cars."

"Well you can show your friends another day, there's nothing to get upset about." Bonnie replied before going back to eating her food. The table was filled with a silence after that, the only thing that was heard was the clattering of forks against the plates. Suddenly Damon strode into the kitchen. He wore one of his smooth leather jackets with a white t-shirt underneath and black jeans. The man pulled off his dark shades and placed them on the counter.

"Hello brother," Damon said with a smirk. "Bonnie, Lukester, and Hunter."

"Yay the Damonator is here!" Luke said happily

"That's uncle Damonator to you." Bonnie replied.

Stefan pushed his finished plate away from him as he looked at his brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just thought I'd drop by see what you married people are up to." Damon who had his hands in his pockets, took them out and placed a set of new keys on the table. Stefan looked down and saw that they were keys to a Porsche.

"You bought a Porsche?"

"Correction," Damon flung another set of keys on the table. "I bought porches, and I didn't so much buy them they were gifts from the lovely lady who sold them."

"Goodness sake Damon!" Stefan said angrily "You compelled her to give you two porches."

"Oh big deal I've done it many times before," Damon defended himself "You're acting as if I drained her dry."

Stefan just shook his head at his brother.

"Can we go for a ride in your Porsche?" Hunter said with a grin on his face.

"And have icky sticky hands all over my leather seats, I don't think so." Damon replied shooting down Hunter's idea. "But you can ask your dad if he'll take you for a ride in his."

"Daddy doesn't own a Porsche."

Damon's signature smirk returned. "He does now."

"Keep it." Stefan spoke up "Or better yet return it, today."

"Always the party pooper." Damon grabbed a plate from the cupboard and helped himself to a plate of food. He took a seat next to Bonnie and began to eat some of his food.

"Have you talked to Caroline today?" Bonnie asked the man who was stuffing his face.

"Nope, she said she had to help the council decorate something for some festival I don't know." Damon replied "Oh but she did say she'll call you, I suppose she's gonna want someone to gossip her Elena hate to."

"Why would she talk about Elena?" Bonnie asked, it took a lot to stop her from cringing as the name left her lips.

"Because the Katherine look a like is also helping out with decorating."

"Knowing Caroline she won't even glance at Elena." Stefan responded truthfully. "She can't stand her."

"None of us can." Bonnie said "She gave each of us a good reason not to trust her ever again."

"Mommy?" Hunter said "Can we go watch TV now?"

"Yeah sure." The sound of Hunter's voice snapped Bonnie back into "mom mode". She had completely forgotten they were at the table listening to their conversation. Hunter and Luke left their plates around the table and headed out into the living room to watch a couple of episodes of SpongeBob. Bonnie got up from the table as well and collected all of the dirty dishes. She washed them leaving Stefan and Damon to talk.

* * *

Bonnie stood on top of a hill looking down at a field. She could see the partly decomposed bodies that once emerged from the ripped earth circling something. With all her strength she tried to move, tried to see what exactly these demons were surrounding. But she was unable to move, the only thing she could do was watch silently.  
Flames rose sky high emitting a horrible heat towards Bonnie's direction, and the sound of drums and chanting filled Bonnie's ear drums.

"Rise my lords, rise." The dark creatures chanted. They began to sway side to side almost as if they were dancing. Terror struck through Bonnie when she saw the earth began to tear even more. She squinted her eyes to see what was happening. Suddenly a large cliff like rock began to rise from the ground. On top of the cliff were three figures all dressed in black. Upon the sight of these three figures the creatures roared with excitement.

"Demon child!" They screamed "Demon child!"

"Rise lords, rise!" Some said.

"We bow down to thee!"

One figure made a gesture and all the creatures were silenced. A bunch of light appeared helping Bonnie see who exactly those three figures happened to be. The one who silenced the creature took a step forward revealing himself; it was Elijah. Bonnie looked stunned as she made eye contact with him. He smirked at her before looking down at the creatures who praised him.

"My people, today our blood has returned to us." Elijah said loudly "He shall rule all of you."

Bonnie gasped when she saw Klaus walk forward with someone behind him.

"You have asked to see the one you call Demon Child." Klaus said "No longer shall you call him that, you will now call him Prince of Darkness. Rise my son, show face to your people!"

Bonnie nearly had a heart attack when she saw her son walk up from behind Klaus. She watched as Klaus picked Hunter up and held him out for all to see. The cheered and chanted when they saw the boy.

"Hunter!" Bonnie called out but the boy could not hear her. "Hunter, no he's my son!"

Suddenly a harsh wind came from no where sending Bonnie flying backwards into a dark nothingness.

Bonnie felt the tremors of Stefan shaking her. The young woman slowly peeled her eyes open to see him hovered over her with a look of worry written all over his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked as she sat up in the bed.

"You were having a bad dream," Stefan said "You were yelling Hunter's name, what were you dreaming about?"

"Remember all those bad dreams I used to have when I was pregnant with Luke? Well I think they're back."

"And this time it has something to do with Hunter." Stefan asked raising his thick eyebrow up at Bonnie. The woman nodded her head at him answering his question. Stefan could see her beautiful orbs begin to fill with tears making them look glassy.

"Yes, those creatures were calling him the Prince of Darkness and Klaus and Elijah were there and-"

"Hey calm down, nothing is going to hurt him." Stefan replied "Klaus is dead, and Elijah hasn't done anything in years."

"I know but those dreams just don't come out of no where I have a bad feeling Stefan."

"I'd die before I let anything hurt you, Hunter, or Luke." Stefan said with a bold look in his eyes "Do you understand?"

Bonnie nodded her head and held Stefan tightly. She had to admit she was terrified, those dreams meant something and could not just be easily avoided or ignored. They were warnings from the witches themselves. Bonnie was going to make sure to stop by Grams' house to get her feedback. This time she would listen to whatever warning the witches were sending her.

* * *

An: Thanks a ton for reading I hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. I'll try my best to update ALL my stories ASAP! How are you people liking the new season? Not gonna lie vampire Elena is pissing me off more than human Elena did, and my Stefan feels are stronger than ever (I looooove him!) :$$ Haha I have some idea were the writers are trying to take this thing but in the world of VD you never know whats going to happen! Haha well thanks again for reading I hope you liked it! (: Have a great week, God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	3. Peace Sells

**AN: May I just say you guys are amazing! Thanks so much for the amaztastic reviews! I am honesty so grateful and glad you guys like this! I want to post another lengthy one shot but jheeze do I have some catching up to do on my current stories first. Well I'm so sorry for the long wait, school's kicking my butt right now! But I got some time so major updating is in store! Enjoy Lovelies**

**WD Chapter 3: Peace Sells  
**

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on her father's plush green sofa with her Grams sitting beside her. Although Stefan and her father still had their issues the grey eyed man had agreed to take up Charles' invite to a small family dinner party. The boys were outside playing soccer with their grandfather and Maggie while Bonnie, Shelia and Stefan spoke about the unusual dreams that were plaguing Bonnie's thoughts.

"Well baby it seems like you better be careful, we don't want a rerun of what happened last time." Shelia said, the older woman didn't look like herself. Instead of her bubbly appearance she looked tired and worn out; that's what two kids hopped up on sugar will do to you. She grabbed a silver spoon and stirred her herbal tea before taking a sip.

"I just don't understand, Klaus is dead." Bonnie replied running an annoyed hand through her thick curls. "This should be all done and over with."

Stefan who was sitting on the single couch spoke up. "Elijah isn't,"

"But Elijah hasn't done anything for years!"

"Sometimes the best plans take the most time to perfect, just because that man has not done anything yet doesn't mean it'll stay that way." Shelia responded, the elder lady turned to face Stefan. Once she held his gaze she spoke "Do you have an idea where he may be? And what he could want with you guys?"

"The only thing I would think he would want is revenge for killing Klaus, that and -"

"Hunter." Bonnie breathed out "In my dream Hunter was with them."

Shelia rose an eyebrow up at Bonnie "What would he want with the boy?"

"Hunter is Klaus'. Maybe Elijah needs Hunter to bring Klaus back to life or something I don't know."

"Well whatever Elijah's up to know that he will not get far." Stefan said determinedly "I wont make the mistake of putting my guard down again."

Bonnie picked up her beautiful floral print china cup and took a sip of her coffee, usually it'd be tea but since there was no alcohol being served at this little get together and she was in need of something strong, coffee was her best option.

"So it looks like we're going to have to wait on the whole transformation huh?" Bonnie spoke up while making eye contact with her husband.

"If push comes to shove you're going to need your magic, there's no guarantees your going to be able to keep it Bonnie. In fact it's highly impossible."

"So was getting pregnant but that happened too."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait." Shelia quickly sat up straight on the couch. "What transformation?"

"Bonnie wants me to turn her into a vampire."

"What!" Shelia exclaimed "Bonnie Bennett this is a big deal!"

"I know it is Grams but let's face it we knew this is what would happen ever since he proposed to me. We can beat the impossible, there's no guarantees that I'll keep my magic but there's also no guarantees that I'll lose it either."

"No, you're not risking any chances of losing your powers right now. Stefan's right if things go horribly wrong you're going to need them. This little fantasy of being together forever can wait until we're sure those damn original blood suckers are not planning anything."

"And who is my mother bad mouthing now?" Charles said as he walked into the den. Everyone's eyes glanced up at the large man, he had mud all over his pants from playing with the boys. Bonnie was happy her father was able to build a relationship with her sons, for a moment she didn't think it'd be possible. She didn't think her father wanted anything to do with her or her kids, especially after the way he reacted to her being pregnant with Luke. But during Hunter's pregnancy he redeemed himself and was there for her whenever she needed him.

"If I wanted you to know I would tell you boy!" Shelia responded getting up from the couch. "Why are you all dirty?"

"Those kids sure get rough when they're playing, especially the little one."

"Yeah Hunt can get a bit aggressive every now and then." Bonnie replied, the young witch made her way off of the couch. "Is Maggie outside?"

"Yup, she and Mrs. Dubose are out there talking about gardening and watching the lads while I go and change."

"Oh well we'll join them then." Bonnie said as she picked up her coffee and made her way out to the backyard with Shelia and Stefan following behind. When Stefan was about to pass Charles the man put his hand out stopping the vampire from following Bonnie.

"Do you mind if me and you have a talk before you head outside?"

Stefan's eyebrow rose up at the man, he had nothing to talk about with Charles. He didn't like him and Stefan didn't like Charles.

"What's there to talk about?"

Charles sighed and motioned for Stefan to have a seat, when Stefan obeyed Charles felt relieved.

"I know you and I have had our differences in the past, we both exchanged unfriendly words and actions. Do you know when I first met you I liked you? I thought you were different than the other boys Bonnie brought home for me to meet. But then before I knew it my baby girl was pregnant before she was supposed to be by a little highschool boy who said all the right words to get in her pants."

"It wasn't like that." Stefan pipped up.

"I know that now, but before I didn't. When I found out she was going to have your baby I was angry at myself and I did things that to this day I regret. I never wanted to put a hand on Bonnie, but I channelled the anger I had for myself and used it against her. Which I have apologized for but I still owe you one. You have proven yourself to be brave and that you truly do love my daughter. I deserved the ass kicking you gave me that day. You need to understand what it feels like to have your baby girl taken away from you. It's different with boys, you're their first hero when they are younger but for girls you're their first love. Maybe if you and Bonnie have a girl you'll understand. I felt like I was losing Bonnie, and for a period of time I did. I hate that I missed out on her pregnancy because of something stupid I caused. I hate that I didn't walk my baby down the aisle because I still couldn't deal with the fact that she wanted to marry someone I thought was completely wrong for her. But I was wrong, you are the one for my baby. And Stefan I just want to apologize sincerely for what I've done and I can only hope you'll forgive me. I'm willing to start new with you, I'm not saying we're going to be the best of friends but it'd be nice to have a nice civil relationship with my son in law."

Stefan didn't know what to say, here was the man whom had strongly professed his dislike for the vampire now asking to be forgiven.

"Bonnie would like it if we were nice to each other again."

"I'm sure she would, so what do you say?"

Stefan thought about it before getting up from the couch and extending a hand to Charles. It was time to put the past in the past and be a man.

"I forgive you and would like to start fresh." Stefan said with a tiny smile on his face. "And I also apologize for my actions I had no right to hit you."

"You had every right." Charles said with a laugh "Boy do you have a hard punch I thought I broke my jaw afterwards."

"Yeah well you're pretty scary yourself."

Charles smiled up at Stefan "Come on let's go outside and join the rest of the gang." Charles responded as he lead the way to the backyard. Bonnie gave Stefan a look when she saw her father and Stefan walk out of the house together.

-_Is everything ok?-_ She asked him mentally.

Stefan nodded _-Everything's fine.-  
_

* * *

"Gloria, Gloria, Gloria." Elijah spoke in a sing song like tone as he entered Gloria's bar. "How is my favorite witch doing?"

"Are you really interested?" Gloria asked as she wiped her hands off on a white towel.

"Not really, but I thought I'd be polite." Elijah replied "So how is the spell coming a long? Is my brother alive and breathing again?"

"Not exactly."

"Care to tell me what you're talking about."

"I think it's best if you see for yourself."

Elijah's wore a look of confusion but he trailed after the white haired witch to see what she was talking about. He entered the candle lit room to see Klaus' grey body lying down on a table. So far she had managed to turn his ashes back into his regular form but his brother was still "dead." His grey lifeless form laid on the table with thick veins popping out against his skin. Elijah stepped to the table and looked down at his brother for a minute before turning his attention back to Gloria.

"Why is the spell not finished your dead line is up?"

"I can get him breathing for about a second but he won't be able to come back to life without blood."

"You're telling me that getting blood is an issue!" Elijah said angrily, was this witch incompetent or what.

Gloria placed her hands on her hips.

"It is when the only blood that will work is the one of his offspring." Gloria said making Elijah run a frustrated hand through his brown hair. "Without a single drop of blood from that child Klaus will never come back to life."

"Just a drop?"

"That's all I need."

"Why from the boy? If he needs a family connection to bring him back my blood should work just fine."

"Look I don't make the rules I just follow them and the book clearly states a drop of blood from their offspring. So unless Klaus conceived you your blood wont work!"

"Well that's stupid." Elijah said outraged.

"The witches aren't dumb they know how unlikely it is for vampires to breed why do you think that is a necessary ingredient for the spell to work? Because it makes it nearly impossible to bring any vampire back to life. Us witches aren't so fond of vampires if you didn't already know. But luckily for your son of a bitch brother some idiot decided to lay in bed with him and have his child."

Elijah rolled his eyes at her ignoring her comment.

"Getting the blood shouldn't be hard, I'll call you once I have it."

* * *

An: Well thats a chapter! Haha so sorry for the wait! I'll try my best to get this uploaded sooner! BUT OMG CHRISTMAS IS NEARLY HERE! I wanted to write a scene where they have Christmas but in the story it's still september -_- Also if you don't know why Stefan and Charles have issues it's best to refresh your memory by reading ADMTNT (especially Chapters 16, 17, and 20 i believe) But yeah I needed to write that scene because they never really made amends or anything. Well I hope you liked it let me know what you thought! Have a great week and God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
